daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Worldburner
Worldburner is a shared world fanfiction series created by Erin Mills, opening on 31st August 2010. It was the sequel to Judith Strikes! and counterpart to Worldhopper, which finished the story off. The series focuses upon the exploits of Judith, an omnicidial version of Daria who now wields hideous levels of personal power of supernatural origin, and is capable of destroying entire universes. Judith has begun destroying universes/realities for some as yet-undisclosed reason as she moves across the Daria Multiverse (sometimes appearing to cause universal obliteration for the sadistic and gratuitous pleasure of doing so). The stories in this shared-world series have focused upon characters in those universes as they face their approaching fates, as well as the exploits of the various dimensional forces which attempt to restrain or stop Judith's rampage, or simply survive her wrath. Opposing Judith are: The Foundation (fronted by Reiko Tsereba), who try to keep the omniverse itself intact and work for "the highest" authority; The Agency (Richard), which try to stop timelines and universes from being altered by outside forces; DELPHI (Lt. Heather Patterson), a US intelligence organization with superhuman/sci-fi operatives that exist on many worlds; and the Corps of Ringbearers (Archangel), a pan-dimensional force tasked to defend against supernatural threats. Unlike "Judith Strikes", there is a more specific chronological order to Worldburner: a number of fanfics tie into each other. They were not always written in the same order they were set, however. Stories in the series Will require the Rosetta Stone *Judy Blue: A Worldhopper/Worldburner Prelude by Erin Mills and Brother Grimace - sequel to The Legion Encounters 'Part 2 - An Unexpected Stop'", debut of Judith#Judy Blue * Worldhopper Prologue, by Erin Mills - Judith destroys the Falling Into College universe; also kicks off Worldhopper * Educator DeMartino in "Is It Apocalypse War Yet?", by Charles RB - sequel to the Educator DeMartino story in Judith Strikes, destroying D-2000 * The Flames of Passion, by Brother Grimace - destruction of D-969 (the world of Night of the Storm and The Winters of Those Gone Before) * Out of the Frying Pan, by Brother Grimace - sequel to The Gift of the Ringwraiths; destruction of 'Zerth' (Zombie Earth/the new Ringwraith homeworld) and death of Ringwraith Anastasia Rowe * You Can't Take It With You, by Charles RB * The Emerald Plan I - A Necessary Loss by Brother Grimace * On the Night Shift by Brother Grimace - continuation of "Whatever Happened To Tommy Sherman" shared fic * Appearance of the Morning Star by Brother Grimace - direct sequel to The Sun Will Come Out, Tomorrow * NegaJane by Erin Mills - debut of NegaJane; ending sets up part of Emerald Plan III * The Emerald Plan II: A Great Halloween Party by Brother Grimace * Flashpoints: Situation Update by Brother Grimace - Legion of Lawndale Heroes universe, tied to the mini Da Boss-King of Tha Impz by Wassersauefer; tie in to Gimme Skelter * When It Rains by Richard Lobinske - ties in with Tales of the Ringbearers - Temporal Conundrum and brings the Architects Gate Intelligence into the mix. Features an alternate Daria Von Doom. * Dead Ringers by Erin M - Judith declares war on the Corps of Ringbearers; the Ringmasters homeworld on D-476 and the Ringbearer Headquarters on Nova Valdris (in the 'D-247' universe are destroyed; follows on from the ending of Emerald Plan II * The First Battle of Legion Tower by Brother Grimace (a Legion of Lawndale Heroes 'Mini' set in the Worldburner continuity) * The Emerald Plan III: Night Falls Upon The Line by Brother Grimace - immediately after "When It Rains" chapter 3 and "Dead Ringers"; the Ringbearers have suffered a series of massive losses in quick succession, and go on the offensive; alludes to the destruction of 'D-247' (unconfirmed loss of the Legion of Lawndale Heroes and all USAES cadets and staff/unconfirmed death of NegaJane/possible release of the Soul Crystal) * When It Rains (chapters 4 onwards) by Richard Lobinske - follows on from "Night Falls" * Skip and Amelia Save The World (...Maybe) by Charles RB - first appearance of Amelia Pine, Ringbearer; Ringbearers are still regrouping * Flashpoints: Bohemian Catastrophe by Brother Grimace * Flashpoints: Worldsaver by Charles RB * Flashpoints: (untitled) by Richard Lobinske * Flashpoints: But Now It's Time To Go by Charles RB * Flashpoints: Dictat by Charles RB * Flashpoints: (untitled) by Erin M * Flashpoints: Amelia Beats Up Judith (...Sort Of) by Charles RB - sequel to "Skip and Amelia" * Flashpoints: The Order of Infinity by Brother Grimace - debut of the Order of Infinity * A Very Judith Christmas by Erin Mills, Brother Grimace, Charles RB, and OverlordMikey * Having Themselves a Very Judith Christmas by Charles RB - reactions from the multiverse to Judith's Christmas broadcast; appearances of several AU's from RB's Judith Strikes fics * Having Themselves A Very Judith Christmas: Appendum by cfardell_Brenorenz29 - reactions from the author's "Quinn's Code" story * Flashpoints: The Es-Team by Charles RB * Amelia and the Planet of the Hippies! by Charles RB - sequel to "Amelia Beats Up Judith (...Sort Of)" * Forever Cold by Brother Grimace * Flashpoints: At the Going Down of the Sun by Charles RB * Flashpoints: First Dance by Brother Grimace * Flashpoints: First Briefing by RLobisnke - direct follow-up to the above * Flashpoints: Use Your Head by Antonio Jarreta - set in the punkverse * They Were Nine by Erin M * The Fixer's Finest Hour by Charles RB - sequel to The Fixer * This is My BOOMSTICK! by Brother Grimace - set in the Apocalyptic Daria universe * Flashpoints: I'm Your Boogeyman by Antonio Jarreta * The Platinum Guard by Roentgen - features Black Majesty, a Roentgen character from Legion of Lawndale Heroes * Vipande Chu Uharibifu by Erin Mills * Iron Chef: Judith VS Jim Vitale by various - features shared character Jim Vitale * Flashpoints: Amelia Goes To Hell (Near Enough) by Charles RB - following "Amelia and the Planet of the Hippies!" * Flashpoints: A Friend by GlitterShrooms - debuting a prominent old fandom character into the mix * Flashpoints: I'm Not Doing You Any Favours by RLobinske * Flashpoints: Illumination Part I, II by Erin Mills - a sequel to TAG's "Darkness" * Flashpoints: Roses and Bones by Antonio Jarreta * Flashpoints: Second Rate by Erin Mills * Situation Update by Brother Grimace (a Legion of Lawndale Heroes 'Mini' set in the Worldburner continuity) * Flashpoints: Negajane's Bad Day by Charles RB * The Crucible by Antonio Jarreta * Flashpoints: A Friend's Work by GlitterShrooms - sequel to "A Friend * The Red Sky Experiments by Charles RB * 'Recruitment: A Worldburner Miniseries' by Brother Grimace Prologue - 'Touching Bases' Part 1 - 'Finding New Friends' (crossover with the 'Twilight' universe) Part 2 - 'Doom' (crossover with the Marvel Universe) Part 3 - 'A Guide to the Happy Hunting Grounds' (crossover with the 'Predator' universe) Part 4 - 'The Commission' (crossover with the Shining Star shared-world series Part 5 - 'The Batman Gambit' (crossover with the main 'Star Trek' universe) Part 6 - 'The Wolf and The Bitch' (crossover with the primary DC comics universe/ 'Earth-1') Part 7 - 'Apocalyptic Daria: Upon The Edge of The Veil' (set in the 'Apocalyptic Daria' continuum) * The Long Good Sandi II by Charles RB, sequel to the Judith Strikes "Sandi" fic; occurs due to end of 'Recruitment' * Generic Strikes! by Charles RB * Reach Out by Lobinske - partially takes place in the John Lane continuum * Flashpoints: The Last Word by Charles RB *Flashpoints: Judith's Nightmare by the Quiet Reader * Surprise Buttsex! by Brother Grimace * Amelia is Utterly Screwed by Charles RB - starts immediately after the end of 'Recruitment' and ends shortly before 'Anger' * A Demonstration of Anger, Part Two by Brother Grimace - prequel to 'A Demonstration of Anger' * A Demonstration of Anger by Brother Grimace - sequel to 'Recruitment' * The Fixer VS the Final Countdown by Charles RB - sequel to 'The Fixer's Finest Hour', immediately follows 'Demonstration' * The Heart of the Matter by Erin Mills - immediately follows 'Demonstration Part 1'; final story in the Worldburner cycle. "War's over." * Coda 1: How do you Judge a Problem like Amelia? by Charles RB - originally pretending to be an unrelated Judge Dredd crossover Category:2010 in fanfictionCategory:2011 in fanfictionCategory:SeriesCategory:Apocalypses